Youko's brother Suichi
by Arada
Summary: Inuyasha Crossover. What if Youko and Suichi are actually brothers? Then the spirit detective gang meets the Inuyasha gang! Complete!
1. A rude awakening

**AN: Youko and Suichi are brothers and they meet Inuyasha and his gang.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

In Suichi's Point of View

I woke up at the sound of Youko's yell. Yes, Youko and I are brothers and have always been brothers.

"Not so loud next time," I murmured as I rubbed my hair.

"It's the only thing that can get you awake," Youko smirked.

I lazily climbed out of bed with Youko watching me.

"Do you like staring?" I asked when I caught him gazing at me.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you," he replied.

"You know you can't come to school," I reminded him, when he was about to walk out of my room.

"I know," he smirked, "I'm glad to have the house to myself. You get a bit annoying once in a while."

He quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs before I had the chance to do or say anything. I shook my head and sighed. Youko was my older brother but by the way he acts sometimes, I often wonder if it's the other way around. I looked at my alarm and saw that Youko must have turned it off to wake me up. The alarm also read 6:45am so I would be late for school in 15 minutes.

"Oh no," I gasp and yelled, "Youko!"

I got changed as fast as I could, grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs. When I landed downstairs, I found a smirking Youko.

"Youko," I groaned, "You're going to make me late for school! Why did you turn off my alarm?"

He just grinned and said, "I am, I haven't noticed and I turned your alarm so I could wake you."

I tried to walk to the kitchen but Youko must have decided he wanted to block my path.

"Youko, I don't have time for this," I groaned again, "I need to go to school."

Youko put on his mischievous look and didn't reply. Instead he continued to block my way so I reached up to my hair.

He grabbed my arm and said, "Aw now don't be like that."

I glared at him and pulled out a seed with my other hand. I dropped it in front of him and vines crept up his leg while I simply walked past him. Youko likes to mess with me but forgets I, too, have the power to create plants. When I quickly grabbed some toast and put on my shoes, I saw Youko walk in with broken vines.

I smiled and said, "It took you long enough, it seems you are losing your touch."

He was about to make a come back, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Suichi," a voice replied.

"Yusuke, what is it?" I asked as I noted the urgency in his voice.

"It's Koenma. He needs to see you, Youko, me, Kuwabara, and Hiei now," Yusuke answered.

"Yes of course," I replied and hung up.

Youko came to me and asked, "What is it now?"

"It's another mission," I groaned. "This early?" Youko raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so and unfortunately I may have to miss school.

It's going to look bad on my record though," I said grimly.

Youko smirked and was half-way to the door when he said, "You're coming, aren't you?"

"Yes," I answered and ran to the door and opened it, "Good thing mother went shopping early today."

At that, Youko seemed like he was thinking of something.

"Youko we must not waste time," I said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He nodded, stepped out and I closed the door.

We walked for a while and met the others at Koenma's office.

**Please read and review, thanks.**


	2. A Mission

**AN: Her's the next part. I'll try to get chapters in everyday.(If I have time.)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...**

In Youko's Point of View

The gang grinned when my brother and I stepped into the office.

"Looks like the fox brothers decided to show up after all," Yusuke grinned and then whispered something to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked down and reluctantly handed over some money to Yusuke.

I chocked an eyebrow and said, "You made a bet about us?"

Yusuke shrugged and said, "Well you know Suichi. He wouldn't want to miss school for anything."

"Yusuke, you know that's not true," Suichi protested.

I had to smirk at him, I just couldn't help it. It's funny, the way my brother reacts to things.

"Hey, hey it's life. I can't help it," Yusuke said.

"Well it seems like everyone's here," said a squeaky voice.

"Not everyone," Kuwabara muttered.

"Yeah Hiei's not here," Yusuke said.

"I am detective," a voice said out of the shadows.

I wasn't surprised Hiei's been there the whole time; though I guess it was a bit of a shock for everyone else. I glanced at my brother and smirked when I saw him looking calm like he usually is.

"Hello Hiei," Suichi greeted with his usual smile.

"Yes hello Hiei," I grinned.

"Hello fox and fox," Hiei dully replied and stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes well, now, everyone's here," Koenma muttered.

"Okay the mission is to protect a girl when she travels in the past," Koenma started.

"Wait hold up! People can actually time travel?" Yusuke asked.

I ignored Yusuke's question and motioned for Koenma to continue.

"Right, anyway, she travels to the past to help find some jewel shards," Koenma looks at us firmly.

"Interesting," I whispered.

No one's Point of View

Yusuke gazed out at the gang, thoughtfully. There were a lot on his mind right now. In fact, what was he to do with Keiko?

As if Koenma had read his very thoughts he said, "I'm sorry Yusuke but you can't take Keiko with you."

Yusuke figured the toddler was going to say something like that so he nodded. Hiei was thinking if this was just a waste of his time and stood there with a bored expression.

"Of course just like any other mission, there would always be a bad guy to fight. In fact he is a half-demon," Koenma said, "He is also using the jewel shards to make him powerful."

Those three sentences caught Hiei's attention.

"What about school," Suichi muttered.

"Of course all of you will attend school there," Koenma added.

It was a good thing Koenma knew how to strike everyone's attention because the mission was too important to ignore. This mission, if ignored, could change the entire future.

"I'm in to shut the toddler up," Yusuke announced.

Koenma frowned at Yusuke's choices of words and glanced at the others.

"I'm also in since there's a girl involved," Kuwabara said.

"I'll be in only for the fighting," Hiei murmured.

"Well I guess everyone has agreed and there's going to be a school there, so sure why not," Suichi nodded.

"Fine I'll go as well," Youko said in a normal tone of voice.

Koenma nodded understandingly, trying hard not to shout in excitement. In his head, he was shouting like crazy, 'Koenma you are a genius!'

"So where does this girl live?" asked Youko.

"At a shrine," Koenma answered and got back to thinking how splendid he was.

Hiei smirked at the prince of spirit world, for he read his thoughts.

"Hey why are you smiling at me like that?" Koenma snapped when he caught Hiei trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nothing," Hiei shrugged.

Youko grinned; he knew Hiei had looked into the little prince's mind.

"I guess Youko and Hiei will always be Youko and Hiei," Suichi muttered to himself, while shaking his head.

Suddenly Youko disappeared from where he stood and reappeared behind his younger brother, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Suichi murmured.

Youko shrugged and headed out the door, followed by the rest of the gang. While Koenma was thinking to himself; they all tiptoed out the door and rushed out of spirit world.

"Boy was he chatty today," Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah I thought we wouldn't make it out of there alive," Kuwabara shuddered.

"We should head to where the girl lives right now," Suichi said thoughtfully.

"Where's the shrine?" Kuwabara asked.

"Argh, we forgot about asking him where to go!" Yusuke yelled.

Youko grinned and pulled out a map.

"Hey Youko; where'd ya get that map?" Yusuke asked.

"You should know he is a thief," Suichi reminded him

Yusuke's face paled, "You stole it from the toddler?"

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry but I haven't wacthed Inuyasha for a while so I say anything wrong, sorry.**


	3. Arguments and more

**AN: Here's the next chapter.**

"Yes, but why, is that a problem?" Youko asked.

"Aw cool…I've always wanted to steal something from the toddler! Can I see the map?" Yusuke begged.

Youko groaned this is what he gets for 'babysitting' these children!

"I don't suppose there'd be any harm in letting Yusuke handle the map for a while. Don't start anything Youko or I may think it is you that is the child and me babysitting," Suichi said and took the map from Youko and handed it to Yusuke.

"Busted," Yusuke grinned at Youko, who only glared at him.

Youko sighed; he forgot that they both could read each other's thoughts since they were brothers.

"Yusuke better not read the map wrong and end up making us lost," Youko said firmly.

"Hey I'm not stupid!" Yusuke protested.

"Shut up and point the way," Hiei said quickly.

"Okay according to the map, I say we go that way," Yusuke pointed right.

"Let me see that Urameshi," Kuwabara said and grabbed the map; "No it says go that way."

He pointed left.

Suichi groaned and asked, "Which one is it?"

Youko smirked in triumph, "See now what did I tell you? The two idiots got us lost!"

"Hey you never mentioned me," Kuwabara yelled.

"Let me see the map," Hiei snatched the map from them, "It's upside down, how predictable, since you two are idiots."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there dumbly, shocked at how they couldn't even read a simple map correctly.

"So neither the directions are right?" Suichi asked.

"I say we take north," Youko said after checking the map twice.

"Fine we'll go your way, after all it is only appropriate that we go your way since you are older," Suichi said sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess-," Youko started.

"Wait was that a compliment? So there are no smart remarks or insults this time?" Youko frowned.

Suichi just smiled and headed north.

"Hey are you saying I'm old?" Youko ran after him and glared.

"How would you know I'm implying that?" Suichi asked slyly.

Youko only glared at him and stomped up the street. Suichi grinned a bit and walked at his own pace. Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to catch up everyone and are now racing each other. Hiei had already reached the shrine. After Hiei waited a while, everyone had caught up.

"I told you I was faster than you!" Yusuke shouted in triumph.

"No I was faster," Kuwabara argued.

"I was here before you," Yusuke shot back.

"I've been here though, you just couldn't see me," Kuwabara insisted.

"Yeah right," Yusuke snorted.

Youko cleared his throat and managed to get everyone's attention.

"We're here to look for the girl and the well," Youko said coolly.

"Yeah but I was faster than Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"How about this; I am faster than all of you," Hiei said.

Kuwabara and Yusuke blinked.

"Okay…Now that we got that out of the way; let's go look for the girl and apply for the school," Suichi said calmly.

"I can't get into the school! Have you forgotten I'm full demon while you're half?" Youko said while pointing at his ears.

"I thought about that for a while and I think I have a solution," Suichi said with a smirk and pulled out a hat.

"No way," Youko muttered.

Suichi quickly put it on to cover his ears. Everyone burst out laughing while Hiei smirked.

"Well what about my tail genius?" Youko asked.

Suichi groaned and that received a smirk from Youko, who took off the hat.

**Please read and review.**


	4. On the way to school

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

Suichi's Point of View

'How could I have forgotten about his tail,' I sighed deeply.

"Fine…since Youko can't apply for school, he can stay here and look for the girl," I said, "Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and myself will go to school today. Youko don't get into any trouble."

"You should know me better than that, brother. Anyway have fun at school," Youko said with a smirk.

We walked off to the school, leaving Youko grinning at us and waving. I really wanted him to attend school so I could keep an eye out on him. When left alone, he tends to cause trouble.

"You worry too much fox," Hiei either read my mind or noted my worried expression.

"Perhaps you're right Hiei," I sighed.

Hiei smirked, "When am I wrong?"

I smiled at him and tried not to worry but it was rather hard. We've finally reached the school's ground. Everyone was out waiting for the doors to open. Some of the girls stared at me and began running anxiously at me. I groaned; how I would love to get out of these situations. Koenma had relieved of one problem, only to let me return to the same one. The only difference is it's at a different school. The girls began to crowd around me and asked, all at the same time, what my name is, how old I am, and other questions of that sort.

"Having trouble fox?" Hiei smirked.

The other members of the gang were laughing.

I glared at them.

"Suichi; maybe Kuwabara can scare them away for you, since he's so ugly," Yusuke said between fits of laughter.

"Yeah sure," Kuwabara laughed, "I mean hey!"

I nervously waved at the girls and luckily the school bell rang. All of the girls reluctantly went into the school.

"Thank you for the bell. Now let's get going," I was about to walk when I heard something.

"Anyone hear that?" Yusuke asked.

"Youko, why did you follow us? I thought you were searching for the girl," I said to the tree.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the tree in confusion. After a few seconds we saw Youko jump down and shrugged.

"I went to her house and the old man and women who lived there told me was at school," he replied.

"Oh," I said, "Wait, you mean to tell me you asked them looking like what you are now?"

He nodded.

"Were they surprised by the way you look?" I asked.

"Now why would they, I'm such a good looking guy after all," he smirked.

I glared at him and Youko said, "Alright…Well they thought I was just some crazy kid in a costume. At first they looked surprised and suspicious but after a while, they just assumed I was weird," he made a face.

I chuckled at the explanation.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you are going to be late for school and you wouldn't want that on the first day, now would you?" Youko smirked as my face went pale.

"Youko please, restrain yourself from getting into any trouble while I am at school," I said seriously.

"As you say oh wise one," Youko's eyes gleamed mischievously.

**An: Please read and review.**


	5. Feudal Era here we come!

**AN: Thanks for those who read and reviewed. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

I could tell he was up to something so I glared at him warningly.

"Just calm down and go to school," Youko said calmly.

I sighed and nodded while turning around and headed to the doors.

"Ya better hurry up!" Yusuke's voice yelled.

"Wait for me in the office," I called back.

"Whatever," he muttered.

I ran through the open doors and headed aimlessly in the hallbefore I finally asked for directions from a girl. The girl had black hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing the school uniform. I stood there dazed at how she appeared.

"Hello…I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" she asked.

I nodded and asked, "Can you lead me to the office?"

She looked at me and I quickly said, "If it's not too much to ask."

"Of course I will," she said right away.

"My name is Suichi by the way," I said while following her.

She stopped in front a door that I assumed was the door tothe office and said, "Hi Suichi, nice to meet you, I'm Kagome."

I looked at her, surprised, 'Could this be the girl we were sent to protect?'

"Right thank you for showing me to the office," I quickly bowed.

"It's not a problem. If you need anything you can always come to me," with that Kagome walked off to one of her classes.

"Hey Suichi, it took ya a while. So who was that girl?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"She's...Kagome," I said, staring in the direction she walked off to.

"That was her? Awesome, maybe I could get a shot at her. The girls that are here are pretty," Kuwabara muttered.

"You wouldn't have a chance with the girls anywhere. You're just lucky that Yukina likes you," Yusuke snorted.

Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara and Yusukewhen he heardthe name of his sister, Yukina.

"Anyway, Suichi, we have your schedule and it looks like me and Kuwabara have the same schedule while Hiei and you are in the same classes," Yusuke handed me the schedule.

"We should be heading to class now," I reminded everyone.

Yusuke and Kuwabara scurried off to their classes and Hiei walked outside and jumped in a tree and went off sleeping, leaving me at the office still. I sighed; maybe bringing Hiei to school was a mistake. Then again it would be best to leave him sleeping on the tree so there wouldn't be any 'accidents' with the teachers. I headed to class, it was history. When I opened the door, I looked around the class. What surprised me was that Kagome was there. Finally after school, the gang and I were back together, walking to the shrine to check it out.

"I found the well when you all were at school," Youko informed us.

"I found the girl we are to protect too," I said quickly.

"That's great where is she now?" Youko asked.

"She was called to be picked up early," I sighed.

"No doubt she went down the well," Youko muttered.

"We should check the well out," Yusuke exclaimed.

"Of course we are genius," Kuwabara spat.

"Where's Hiei at?" Yusuke looked around.

"If I know him as well as I think I do, then he's already at the well waiting for us," Youko said, "Let's go."

I was walking at my own pace, when Youko picked me up and put me on his back.

"You don't have to do this Youko. I am fully capable of running on my own," I muttered.

He smirked and said, "I know but you run too slow, you would only slow us down." I heard Yusuke snicker and picked up the pace.

I glared at them and sighed. We all finally made it with Kuwabara panting when he reached the well.

I jumped off Youko's back and asked, "What do we do with the well?"

Yusuke looked down and shrugged.

"Why don't we jump in and see where it leads?" Kuwabara asked all of a sudden.

"I agree with idiot," Hiei said, which startled everyone.

"Who's going down first?" Kuwabara asked.

"You," Hiei answered.

Kuwabara's face went pale, "Why m-me?"

"Because you suggested it," Hiei smirked and pushed Kuwabara down.

"Wait," we heard him cry.

I peered down the well.

His aura then just disappeared and I couldn't see him, "Amazing."

Yusuke jumped in without warning and then Hiei.

"Should we follow them?" I asked.

"Yes but you go in first," Youko said.

"Why," I asked but was pushed in.

I landed on the ground but it wasn't the ground of the well. Youko appeared and landed on top of me.

"Could you get off? You're suffocating me," I gasp.

Youko got up and helped me up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but this isn't like any place I've seen before," Youko muttered.

"Inuyasha," a girl's voice shouted.

"Is someone in trouble?" I asked, alarmed.

Youko shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Guys it's coming from over there," Kuwabara pointed to the forest.

**AN: Read and review.**


	6. Kagome meets the gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha**

**AN: Heh...Been a while. Here's the next chapter.**

"What's an Inuyasha?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll find out," I said as I was running.

"Yes I agree with my little brother," Youko said as he ran up ahead.

"Will you quit calling me 'little'?" I asked with irritation when I caught up with him.

"Maybe," Youko looked at me with amusement.

I glared at him but didn't reply. I had to find out who was in trouble and who or what was 'Inuyasha'. For some strange reason, I thought the voice was familiar too.

"Help," the same voice called.

"Youko, did you hear that?" I asked.

He looked up in deep thought and replied softly, "Yes."

Finally we all made it into the heart of the forest to find a girl. I gasp as I recognized her, 'So I was right. The girl at school who called herself Kagome was one and the same.'

"So you must be the Kagome my brother told me about," Youko said out loud.

"Youko, you didn't have to make us known so early," I whispered to him.

"She's bound to see us sooner or later," he whispered back.

"Huh, is that you Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked up.

"Suichi? What are you doing here and who are they?" she asked with confusion.

"We found the well and fell in," I lied.

"Who are you with?" she demanded.

"This is my brother Youko," I pointed to him, "Next to him are Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara."

"Isn't he a…" she trailed off and pointed to his ears.

Youko nodded, "Yeah I'm a demon."

"Ah don't worry about Youko. He may be a demon but he won't hurt anyone. Yeah I'm Yusuke," Yusuke stuck out a hand and they both shook.

After the introductions we all sat on the grass in an awkward silence.

"So," Yusuke said nervously, "Who's 'Inuyasha' anyway?"

"Kagome," shouted a voice.

"That's him right there," Kagome pointed to the guy with silver long hair and dog ears.

"He vaguely reminds me of you," I whispered to Youko.

"Ah he's nothing compared to me," Youko said with disgust.

"Where in the world have you been?" Inuyasha spat, "And who are these people?"

"Inuyasha, I swear, you should really learn some manners," Kagome said, reddening from anger.

Youko stood up and locked his cool gaze onto Inuyasha, "The girl is right."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Feh, I'm not about to take commands from you."

Youko was now staring at him coldly so I decided to end it, "Forgive my brother's behavior. My name is Suichi and that's Youko."

Inuyasha looked at us shocked.

"But you guys don't look anything alike," he said.

Youko smirked one of his smirks that meant 'we know something he doesn't know.'

"Yes well…I'll tell you later," I said while glancing at Youko every now and then.

"Anyway, I'm Yusuke and the dummy next to me is Kuwabara and the shorty over there is Hiei," Yusuke smiled.

"Hey Urameshi; who are you calling a dummy?" Kuwabara sneered.

"Hn…" Hiei said and crossed his arms.

He had a bored expression clearly written on his face.

"Feh, this is a waste of my time," Inuyasha said in a bored tone, "C'mon Kagome, we have to look for the shards."

"Tell us more about these 'shards'," Youko seemed very much interested.

**AN: I hope you liked it. I'll post the next chapter up soon.**


	7. Many Explanations

**Yoko's brother Shuichi**

**AN: Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Recap**: "Tell us more about these 'shards'," Youko seemed very much interested.

* * *

**No One's Point of View**

"Feh no way," Inuyasha scoffed. He crossed his arms and glared at a tree.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha's back and sighed before she turned back to the others. She twirled a stray hair around, "Sorry about Inuyasha's behavior but he doesn't trust many people so it has nothing against you really."

Shuichi nodded, "It's alright. Some of my friends are like that as well."

Kagome nodded back and smiled, "Anyway…You guys want to know about the jewel shards right?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah…My boss said something about you collecting something like that."

Kagome was about to reply when Inuyasha got bored of looking at the tree and turned sharply to face them. He stomped toward Yusuke and lifted him by his shirt collar, "How the hell did you get in the well anyway? Kagome and I are supposed to be the only ones who can get through! And how can we trust you if we don't even know why you're here? Who's your boss anyway?"

He dropped Yusuke and glanced at Kagome, "You think Naraku is in your world Kagome? That may be their boss and if he is then we can't trust them."

Yusuke got up and glared at Inuyasha, "What the hell are you talking about? Our boss ain't some guy named Naraku and anyway who is Naraku?"

Yoko sighed and exchanged glances with Hiei before saying, "We just jumped through the well and it landed us here. If it only worked for you two, then sorry but it works for others."

He grinned when Inuyasha glared at the ground and started kicking rocks. Kagome was sighing and trying not to use that word.

"We're here because of an order," Hiei scoffed and the others looked at him in surprise so he finished with an "hn."

"What order?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously, "Who's your boss?"

Just as they were about to reply, some shouts were heard.

"KAGOME! Where are you?" called a girl's voice.

Kagome smiled suddenly, "Sango, over here!"

"There you are," a man in a monk's robe came through the bushes; followed closely by a girl with a large boomerang. The monk had a small child on his shoulder with small pointy ears and a bushy tail. A two tailed cat was walking beside the girl the others assumed as Sango.

The monk smiled when he saw Kagome and then glanced at the others, "Why Kagome, who are those people? I didn't know we were expecting company."

"We weren't," she answered simply.

He frowned but shrugged after a moment. Sango, though, gave some suspicious glares at them before whispering in Kagome's ear, "Are they after the jewel shards then?"

Yusuke frowned, "Of course we aren't lady. Actually we're sent to help you gather the jewel shards and protect Kagome. My boss, Koenma, sent us to defeat some half-demon that wants to use jewel shards for evil."

"Who's Koenma?" Kagome asked.

There was a small cough and all eyes were trained on the monk. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Lady Kagome, I think a proper introduction is in order before we discuss anything else."

"Right," Kagome nodded, "The monk is Miroku, the slayer is Sango, the fox child is Shippo and the cat is Kirara."

Kuwabara grinned and looked around, "You guys have a kitty? Where is the cat?"

Sango laughed and pointed to Kirara. Kuwabara's eyes widened, "That's a big cat."

"Anyway…My name's Yusuke," Yusuke said, pointing to himself, "The red head is Shuichi, the fox eared dude is Yoko, the orange haired idiot is Kuwabara and the last member and the shortest member is Hiei."

"Oh so I'm the idiot Urameshi?" Kuwabara glared.

"You always have been so yeah. Why, you want to fight about it?" Yusuke challenged and curled his hand into a fist.

Kagome stepped in between them, "Wait guys! We still have to clear things up, okay?"

Yusuke glared at him before crossing his arms, "Whatever."

"So who is Koenma?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"He's the Spirit World's ruler. You see, in our world; that also includes yours Kagome; in our world, there are four worlds. They are the Human World, Demon World, Nether World and Spirit World. The Nether World disappeared though, after a war with Spirit World. The Human World is where the humans are, the Demon World is where the demons roam and the Spirit World is where the spirits of the dead go," explained Shuichi.

"Uh-huh," Kagome said after a minute of silence, "So you work for the ruler of the dead? He assigned you this mission?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah."

Kagome blinked before turning sharply to face north. Inuyasha got up quickly and so did Yusuke, Shuichi, Hiei and Yoko.

"Demon," they said in unison.

Kagome nodded, "With a jewel shard."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.**


	8. Another fight, Another Jewel Shard

Youko's brother Suichi

**A/N: Muhahaha, I have finally updated this story. I am glad I didn't abandon this story; well at least not yet! I never really completed any of the stories I start. Well here's the update, if anyone's still reading. **

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this. I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, do you understand?**

**Warning(s): Oh and the bar thing isn't working for me anymore so for the scene changes and all that, I'm using the little slash mark "-".**

-

Chapter 8

**Recap**: Kagome nodded, "With a jewel shard."

-

-

-

"Well, well, well," the demon leapt out and landed in front of the gang, "It seems I have found the Half-Breed and his human filth here, huh?"

The ugly green demon laughed but it sounded more like a wounded animal whimpering than a real evil, crazy laughter. Yusuke's eyebrow twitched in disgust, "Hey Hiei, that thing is even uglier than your demon form," he whispered in awe.

Hiei snarled and glared at the detective before eyeing the demon in disgust. Yoko cringed away from the demon, "It's way too ugly for my taste," he remarked.

Inuyasha snorted, "Who cares; it's got a jewel shard, so it's going down," he gripped the Tetsusaiga by his side and smirked as the demon got even closer to them.

The demon's blondish long hair swayed in the wind and his narrowed red eyes glared at the Dog Demon, then at Kagome and finally came to rest his eyes on the rest of the gang who were all getting ready to attack. He grinned and pointed to the glowing shard that only Kagome could see on his forehead, "You can't defeat me when I have a jewel shard," he let out another gurgle and stepped forth, his red eyes dancing with childish glee.

"Stupid! I'm Yusuke Urameshi; you can't hope to possibly defeat us," Yusuke shouted.

The demon licked his lips and grinned madly; his clawed hand coming out before him in a gesture that said "Come and fight me! I can take you on."

Being the cocky and confident Spirit Detective he was, Yusuke stepped forth, ready to take the low class ugly demon's challenge; well actually, Yusuke, Hiei, and Inuyasha stepped forth at the same time and glared at each other.

Shuichi had decided to stand by and let the arrogant ones fight. He sighed and looked to see his brother's reaction. Yoko was trying not to look at the demon; thinking that if he looked, the demon's ugliness would affect him and was now taking interest to looking at his red rose.

Miroku was getting awfully close toward Sango in all the confusion and arguments while Kuwabara watched the demon get into fighting range of them. Kagome watched in awe as the boys fought amongst themselves to see who fights the weak demon. "Half-breeds I'm taking the weakling on," Hiei growled out.

Yusuke snarled back at the little arrogant fire demon, "You're also a half-breed you know Hiei!"

"Shut up detective," Hiei slammed the hilt of his sword into the Mazuku's stomach, "I'm taking the demon on and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me," his determined eyes flared up and the temperature shot up thirty more degrees.

Inuyasha glared back down at the fire demon but said nothing, except grumbling incoherent words under his breath. He stormed back to the others with Yusuke being dragged as he was still unconscious.

The demon looked Hiei up and down and snorted, "Oh come on! This has got to be a joke, right? Why should I waste my time on a child? Hey runt, move and give me a stronger challenge! I mean I have got to be ten time as strong than the blasted kid, and with the jewel shard-,"

He didn't have time to finish his rant as Hiei snarled and shoved his katana into the demon's stomach. Bluish blood oozed out of the wound and the demon fell to his knees; his eyes wide in shock and surprise. He gripped his wound and panted heavily; his white fangs showing in his open mouth.

Hiei kicked the demon in the stomach and with a howl of anguish, the demon fell onto his back; his eyes widening up at Hiei's katana that was lifted over his head. Hiei glared menacingly down at the defenseless demon, "You know demon," he spoke softly and leaned down toward the demon until their faces were only inches apart, "I like you better dead," he whispered and with those final words, the demon plunged into forever darkness as the sword plunged into his heart.

Inuyasha who had his arms crossed at the time and was snorting, stared at Hiei in surprise, Hiei had not given the demon a swift death but he did not waste his time in torturing the demon either. Inuyasha walked slowly toward the demon's dead bloody body and stopped in front of it. He glanced at Hiei's emotionless face before glancing at Kagome, "Hey girl, where's the shard at?"

Kagome glared at him before looking at the demon and pointing, "In his forehead."

With one swift slice from the Tetsusaiga he chopped the head off and it rolled over by his feet; he stuck his claw into the head and took out the bloody jewel shard. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to toss the shard toward Kagome who caught it at ease. At once, the shard was purified and she put it in the jar with the rest, "Well I think we have 1/3 of the Jewel now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked and walked back with Hiei who was back to being his distant and frowning self again, "Well let's go already."

"Where to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "To get another shard maybe? I want to be full demon."

Yoko snorted and looked at the sky before shaking his head, "Not now half-breed. The sun's setting; we should camp somewhere for tonight."

Shuichi nodded, "I agree fully."

"Hey fox-boy, I'm leader here, not you so let's get something straight; I make the rules here, not you, got that?" Inuyasha growled, "This is my group and I'm leader."

"Inuyasha Sit boy," Kagome glared at the fallen Dog Demon, "Look, the sun's setting and a lot of people are tired and hungry so let's set up camp for tonight, okay?" she whispered the sentence in Inuyasha's dog ears.

Inuyasha's eyes softened for a second before he sat up and glared at the ground, "Feh," but under than that grunt, he didn't object anymore.

Yusuke let out a whistle, "She got you wrapped up in her fingers ya know."

Yusuke had awakened about a few minutes ago and was grinning at the sullen Dog Demon. Hiei had taken to sleeping in a tree as the rest set up camp. The demon's body that was left in the clearing was no more than ashes and the blood had disappeared after Inuyasha had taken out the jewel shard the demon had.

Kuwabara ate his roman soup in silence and watched in amusement as Yusuke and Inuyasha raced to see who could eat the most. It came out as a tie and they had eaten until they both fell down with their stomachs hurting because they ate too much and too fast.

-

The night was going well so far until, Kuwabara heard the bushes rustle.

He shook Yusuke awake, "Hey Urameshi, I think I heard something," he said a little too loud because the others woke up as well.

"You're just being paranoid Kuwabara," Yusuke murmured and was about to go to sleep when, many demons jumped out of nowhere. The demons grinned at them and slowly tightened the circle around the gang.

"Dang…" Yusuke said slowly.

-

-

-

**A/N: So there you have it; it's Chapter 8! Ah yes, now please do Read and Review, thanks!**


	9. Go Yoko!

**A/N: **It's been a while, almost a month, huh? Well, for about twenty days, this is all I came up with, sad, huh? I am really running out of ideas and I kind of forced myself to write this chapter and post it up today! So here it is, if there's any readers left. It may not be that great but I'm losing interest in this and without further ado, I present, Chapter nine of **Youko's brother Suichi.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Warning(s): Sort of a short chapter and nothing much going on.

**Youko's brother Suichi**

-

**Chapter 9**

-

**Recap**: "Dang…" Yusuke said slowly.

-

-

-

The demons continued to circle around the gang as they watched on, tensed. None of them took their eyes off the demons as the demons edged forward, much like a tiger ready to pounce. All of a sudden, a whip was hurled into an unsuspecting ugly, low ranked demon.

The blue thing managed to let out a small gurgle-like choke before toppling over. Bewildered, the gang turned toward a smirking silver haired fox who held his whip like a lasso. The demons edged back while Yoko stepped forward.

Yoko threw the whip like a lasso and it hung loosely around a demon's neck. Then it started to make itself smaller until the demon was sputtering and choking. Yoko quickly stepped back, tugging the unwilling demon along with him. Kagome watched, petrified in place as the demon was being strangled to death by the higher classed fox demon.

It looked like Yoko wouldn't stop his tormenting there; his leg came up and jabbed the demon in the stomach painfully. Yoko smirked as he said, "If you scream, I **might **just let you live."

He pressed his hand on the demon's stomach and shoved it right in to take out a part of the demon's blue oozing fluid that was blood. He smiled as he watched the demon look at him, horrified. He slowly brought his blue bloody hand to his lips and licked it slowly; watching with great amusement when the demon turned his bruised covered head.

"Hn. I should just finish you off now," Yoko decided and with a light tug of the whip, the demon's head flew right off.

He didn't even have time to scream. Shuichi watched in silence and slight disgust as the others watched, terrified in fear.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Inuyasha finally asked, getting sick of watching the rest of the gruesome battle, "Why doesn't he just finish them off quickly?"

Shuichi stood there in thoughtful silence, "He…likes to play with his victims first."

Inuyasha glared at the fox's back, "We're wasting time here. Tell your friend to hurry it up," he grumbled.

Kagome looked at him with a glare, "How can you say that Inuyasha? They don't deserve those kinds of ways to die!"

Inuyasha sighed and lazily glanced back at her, "Look: This place I covered with demons so it's either kill or be killed, okay? They were going to kill us so why not let him kill them for us? Of course you really want to be dead, it's your choice woman, I'm not your keeper or anything."

Kagome glared full-heartedly at him but as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. No matter how many reasons she could come up with to stop the torturing of the demons; he was right. She just wished he could have said it in a friendlier way though. It felt like he didn't even want her here.

She sighed and stared at Inuyasha's red robed back. He must have sensed her staring at him because he turned back toward her to give her an annoyed look, "What the heck are you looking at girl?"

"N-Nothing," she whispered, her eyes dropped to the ground and she let out a wistful sigh, "Nothing at all…"

Inuyasha glared at a tree and crossed his arms with a "humph." Miroku sighed and leaned against a nearby tree watching Sango who was watching the two arguing couple. Yoko let his rose whip turn back to its rose and he smirked, standing in the middle of the area of the demon corpse.

His seemingly perfect face had splatters of blood which he swiped away with a clawed hand. He put the rose back in his hair and walked over to Hiei and that started a conversation without any "filthy" humans in it.

"Kagome, do demons come after you this often?" Shuichi suddenly asked.

Kagome snapped her to him, "No not nearly as often like this, why-,"

Shuichi shook his head and put his finger to his lips, crouching down. He turned to his other comrades, "Do you hear that?"

The demon and half-demons nodded. That was when Kagome heard it and a quiet gasp slipped out of her mouth, it was faint but she could hear a snap of a twig and then another and another, as if someone was coming toward them. Kuwabara's face turned pale, "Hey guys, there's a really strong energy coming towards us," he whispered frantically.

There was a cold hearted laugh that echoed throughout the area. The air tensed around the gang and Kagome held in her breath, clutching to Shippo for dear life.

"The human boy is amusingly right. I am strong, aren't I?" the shadows seemed to say.

-

-

-

**A/N: **I'll try to make the next chapter by around the next week to the next two weeks. The update was definitely not my best update and probably boring but hey here it is. I haven't given up on it yet so please read and review okay? See ya later.


	10. Conversations

**A/N: **So I did keep my promise. I promised that the story would be updated at least by this week to next week and what do you know, it is. I'm very sorry it's a bit short but at least it's still a chapter, right? I mean come on, I'm bored of the plot, and the story as a whole but I'm **going **to finish this, alright? Now without further ado, I present you the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Who bothers doing this anyway? Everyone knows I own nothing of the two animies.

**Warning(s): **Boring, short, not much to say.

**Youko's Brother Suichi**

Chapter 10

-

Recap: "The human boy is amusingly right. I am strong, aren't I?" the shadows seemed to say.

-

-

-

Yusuke instinctively raised his already shaky hands in his offensive stance. Whatever it was, it was coming nearer and with each step he could sense the rise of energy. "Detective," Hiei hissed warningly, taking a step forward. He glared at the shadows in front of him.

Yusuke nodded in silent agreement. He knew how to read Hiei since the couple years his team had become a team. Hiei shot Inuyasha a side-glance to see how they were taking it. The Half-Dog demon was protectively standing in front of Kagome and Shippo. He snuck in glances at her occasionally.

There was the sound of laughter. The kind Yusuke couldn't stand; the kind that reminded Shuichi vaguely about the Dark Tournament; the kind that Yoko wanted to kill ten times over and with that Hiei leapt into the air and seemed to have teleported or disappeared.

"Hey where'd half-pint go?" Inuyasha looked around.

The others took their defensive stances. Whatever Hiei was doing was most likely purely out of instinct and rage. Those kinds of guys made Hiei sick. He wanted to end the mission quickly and look after his sister.

There was a big burst of energy and Yusuke saw fire spreading through the forest. He licked his lips anxiously and smirked back at the group, "That's our cue guys," he waved his thumb up in the air and took off in the dark looking forest.

Inuyasha scowled at the rest when none followed, "Well let's go," he said slightly impatiently, "Unless you're afraid woman."

"I am not!"

Inuyasha hid a smirk when Kagome stomped into the dark, demon filled forest with the rest closely at her heels. He jumped onto a tree branch and started his tree-hopping to search for the others.

Kagome was steaming. The one guy she liked had to be a real jerk. She grumbled some things under her breath; she hated when Inuyasha treated her badly but then again he treated everyone like that. She sighed, why couldn't he understand?

That was when she saw something glowing in the dark. Wait…Nothing could glow like that unless…

"Inuyasha!" she called up at him.

He stared at her grumpily, "What?"

"There are jewel shards up ahead," she told him, ignoring the disdainful look he was sending and the icy tone that made her shiver, "And a lot of them; about maybe one thirds of them."

Inuyasha shot her a surprised look, "Really? Then we'd have a lot more than half of the shards…Straight ahead right?" She nodded and he smirked and raced through the trees.

Yoko and Shuichi were quick to follow with their inhumane speed and were following him through the dark and slight dank forest. Kagome, Shippo and the others (mostly humans) were left behind to catch up. Kagome fumed, why did the jerk only care about the shards?

Why was she even worrying about this at a time like this? Only one person gave off that evil aura, only one person had that many jewel shards and only one person was the man that was currently their biggest threat.

She knew who he was but the question was now: How the heck would they be able to beat him?

-

-

-

**A/N: **Not much to say except it's almost the end. It's rushed, yes but what can I say? I am bored with this story and I'd like to complete at least 1 one my stories. I'll see to that my other stories get finished as well but for right now Read and Review, okay? Thanks and so long.


	11. Big Battle Part One

**A/N: **This isn't much but hey it's the start of a big battle I have planned out...in my head, hehe. Anyway, sorry about the last chapter but getting them to the battle scene was difficult because my mind was racing with new ideas. I just hate it when I planned on making something and then I get started my mind erases that idea and start a new one. So enough with the rambling and I'll get started with the next chapter that is hopefully better than the last one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Warning(s): **I'm bad at fight scenes and I have no idea how Naraku acts. I got the attacks and stuff for the animie, **Inuyasha **on some online website so sorry if it's wrong and sorry if Naraku is OOC (Out of Character).

**Youko's Brother Suichi**

**Chapter 11: **The Big Battle Part 1

-

**Recap: **She knew who he was but the question was now: How the heck would they be able to beat him?

-

"**SHOT GUN**!"

The Spirit Detective panted slightly. Kagome, once she reached the battlegrounds, gasped at the layout. On the ground, sitting by his katana and bloody all over was a tired Hiei. He glared up exhausted at the evil half-demon who was laughing uncontrollably.

Inuyasha growled and jumped down from the trees, "Naraku you-,"

"Now, now Inuyasha, no foul languages here," the man, dubbed Naraku, cackled. He held up a hand and the ground shook wildly. Yusuke jumped back as a clawed hand reached out at him like in a horror movie with zombies.

Shuichi took out a blade of grass. He held it in place and closed his eyes to concentrate it to grow at his will. Most, who were not used to the detective's group stared wide eyed at the innocent looking grass that had quickly turned into a sharp sword made out of grass.

His emerald eyes opened and narrowed at the still cackling Naraku, "What's that **useless **little **toy **going to do?" he asked shrilly.

"Heh, a heck of a lot more than your little demon puppets are doing right now," Yusuke retorted for him, punching down another puppet.

More came out in its place, "What the heck?"

Inuyasha groaned when he sliced another, and then another, and another…They wouldn't stop. Kagome pulled out her bow and shot some sacred arrows but still barely any effect. While they were fighting, Naraku smirked from his place in the shadows, "They'll continue to rise. Give it up and give me the rest of the shards."

"Heck no," Inuyasha growled menacingly, "If they won't go down, then I'll bring **you **down!" he roared.

He dodged as a demon tried to grab him and another almost tripped him but he was too fast for them. It was like watching a red blur disappear and then reappear. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he yelled in midair and came down, nearly hitting Naraku in the face with his claws. He growled in annoyance as Naraku leapt to safety.

"On second thought, perhaps I should take the girl too," Naraku said as an afterthought, ignoring Inuyasha's warning growl and smirking at Kagome in a way that made him boil. Naraku looked over to Inuyasha and his smirk grew, "What, you don't like that mutt?"

"Shut it Naraku! You know darn well I'm not letting a slime like you touch Kagome," he said viciously.

"Oh so-,"

"Enough of this. Are you going to fight us or will we have to drag the fight over to you?" Yoko asked dangerously.

He smashed two demons' heads together, making a sickening cracking sound and dropped them. To make his point across, he pressed his foot on the skull of one of the dead demons and stomped on it to split the skull up, "Well?" he asked.

Naraku didn't even look intimidated by any of it, in fact he just looked even more pleased, "A fox demon, are you? Why don't you come and work for me, I bet-,"

"No," Yoko answered firmly, "Shut up and face your demise."

"Yeah," Hiei added from his place on the battlefield, "I'm in the mood for some bloodshed."

He got up and stood next to the fox and licked his lips, "Your blood will fall today **Naraku**," Hiei vowed with a light smirk; his katana gleaming dangerously in the little sunlight they had.

-

**A/N: **So um...How was it? There's still some more chapters to go, okay? Anyway, the pairing is probably going to be Inuyasha/Kagome, alright? And about Shuichi's attacks; probably the same as Youko with the rose whip and grass blade sword but that may be all I'll give him since the story's almost over; sort of. Don't forget to Read and Review, people. Adios!


	12. Big Battle Part Two

**A/N: **Okay as promised, now that I'm done (yay!) with the Halloween fanfiction, here's your awaited update on **Youko's Brother Suichi**. Thanks for sticking so long with me and I think it's only one or two more chapters before I'm done with yet another story. To those who reviewed thank you as always and to the pairing: I'm not doing crossover pairings sorry but it's just not my style and all. This story doesn't have to be Inuyasha and Kagome though since when I started it I didn't want romance so perhaps I'll just keep this with no romance okay? Now onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho! -Ducks as a sword comes flying at her- Or maybe not.

**Warning(s): **Cursing, maybe OOC (Out of Character), no idea how Naraku acts or his attacks so sorry if I got anything wrong and maybe grammar mistakes because as hard as I try I'm not perfect people.

**Youko's Brother Suichi**

**Chapter 12: **The Big Battle Part 2

-

**Recap:** "Your blood will fall today Naraku."

-

"You all seriously think you can stop me? I am Naraku!"

Naraku let out a maniacal laugh and shot out tentacles at them. Leaping away and running with his sword he had just conjured he slashed away at the puppets coming to protect its master. Kuwabara took no notice when one of Naraku's tentacles wrapped around his leg.

"What the-,"

"Kuwabara look out for the tentacle!!"

"A little late about that Urameshi," Kuwabara cast him a glare.

Yusuke smiled sheepishly before firing his spirit gun at the tentacle. When it did nothing he fired another but the results came out the same. Wiping away the sweat on his forehead he tried again and again, "Damn it. Just remind yourself of what you did in the Demon Tournament against Yomi's shield thingy," he muttered to himself, pushing his demonic energy to mix with his spirit energy, "Come on Yusuke, everyone's counting on you."

"What the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha had never seen spirit energy mixed with demonic energy. He actually never seen spirit energy period but he had seen Yusuke's spirit energy and that was not the color Yusuke had used before. It was supposed to be blue right? Not reddish green.

Naraku let out a bark of laughter, "You think your little spirit gun's going to get rid of my tentacle?"

Yusuke let out another spirit gun, one powerful enough to destroy the tentacle. He turned around and grinned at the dumbfounded Naraku before pulling out the tentacle and throwing it at his feet, "Yeah actually. Hey Naraku pretty soon you're gonna look like that," he grinned at the scowling half-demon.

"What the hell are you??"

Yusuke grinned as his hair grew longer and lighter, "I'm me, Yusuke Urameshi, detective of Spirit World and since you brought us all this mess and made me lose my sleeping hours, guess what? You're under arrest," his voice got deeper until he was practically growling in the man's face.

The others except the gang and Inuyasha because he simply didn't care looked befuddled at the answer from Yusuke and his current appearance. Taking out his katana, Hiei stepped forth and eyed the slightly shaking half-demon. He tore off his headband and the Jagan eye opened.

"What the hell are you people?"

Naraku was scared inside. Never had he seen demons like them before and it seemed they were powerful. "Hey Naraku," Yusuke shouted and before he knew it the boy had his hands posed as a gun and his index finger pointing toward the shards lodged in his forehead.

He backed away slowly and stealthily. He couldn't afford to lose the shards; not just yet. Shooting out his little puppets to fight he took off into the trees hoping the others were too busy fighting to care about his disappearance.

"Where the hell are you going?"

There was a growl from behind him and he knew instantly he had to run. He wasn't a coward, he just knew it was a losing battle and that death would not take him today…hopefully. Hoping he outran him or something, he turned around and sighed.

What made his eyes widen when he opened them was the spiky haired boy hunched over in front of him glaring death with a purple eye right in the middle of his forehead. Could it be the detective's friend? He backed up slowly and jumped on another tree branch when the sword got to close to him; to his face; to his forehead; to where the jewel shards were at.

"How'd you find me?"

He all but yelled at the smirking boy. His only answer was a smirk and a point to the purple eye. Baring out small fangs, Hiei leapt onto the tree and bit into his shoulder armor. Briefly he heard it shatter before he tumbled down with the spiky haired teen on him.

The boy leapt off and tore off the right side of his shirt to reveal bandages, "While the other fools are fighting your slaves, I'll finish you off," he sneered at him.

Before any of the two could do anything, something rustled in the trees. It fell out rather gracefully and landed on two feet, "Miss me Hiei?" he asked with a soft voice.

Taking out a rose, Naraku could see amber flash in the emerald as the boy glared at him. Wait why in the world was he being a coward? Naraku got up and scowled at them as tentacles shot up from the ground in front of him.

Taking battle stances Kurama and Hiei looked at each other before nodding. Kurama's rich emerald like eyes stared at him, "I predict that you do not stand a chance against us. You probably won't even last 10 minutes," he said grimly with a rose in one hand.

Hiei smirked coldly at him as well.

"The fox has never been wrong you know. I suggest you get on your knees and beg for mercy or scream for your life."

-

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed and please continue to do so. Thanks so much for not giving up on this story. It will be completed I know it! Okay people, read, enjoy and review!! Later.


	13. Big Battle Part 3

**A/N: **I am in a cheerful mood today for two reasons and more! 1.) I have a four day weekend yay!! 2.) I saw my grades for the nine weeks test and a report grade class and I passed!!! I'm happy and guess what? This is the last chapter of **Youko's brother Suichi** so please read, enjoy, and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha so ha!

**Warning(s): **Cursing and it's longer than most of the chapters! It's the last one! I completed another story.

**Youko's Brother Suichi**

**Chapter 13: **The Big Battle Part 3

-

**Recap:** "The fox has never been wrong you know. I suggest you get on your knees and beg for mercy or scream for your life."

-

He blanched as the small fire demon had said his comment.

Glaring at the two, he jumped back and turned to run. Ha! Can you imagine the Great Naraku running? No one can but he was. It didn't matter though, Hiei could practically taste victory and licking his lips slyly, he chased his prey.

Naraku had no idea if the little demon was behind or not but instinct told him to run. Not even the powerful jewel shards could stand against the little fire demon. He was just too quick, too bloodthirsty, too cold-hearted…

As Naraku was distracted by his thoughts, he suddenly collided into something. Hitting the ground, he opened his eyes to see white…

Naraku growled lowly and dug his claws into the Earth as the figure came closer and soon bent down; amber eyes burning into his. Smirking, the fox demon touched his cheek and trailed his long nails into the skin so there was a thin line of red. "Red really does appeal to you," he tossed the words around carelessly and stood up with a seductive grin.

Naraku spat at him in disgust as the fox demon tossed his head back and barked a laugh, "Why the hell are you hitting on him?"

They both turned to see a glaring Hiei stomping toward them.

"He's hitting on him?"

Behind Hiei was Shuichi, a rose in hand.

Yoko sighed; why were they here now? He had promised himself he would get to kill off the insect, Naraku. Shooting out vines to finish the job quickly, more vines popped out to interfere with the ones he was controlling. "Shuichi, I wanna kill him," he half-whined, half-growled, "Let me!"

Rubbing his forehead in a tired sigh, Shuichi lifted his eyes toward glaring amber but right as he was about to reply, the older brother's vines focused on something else, catching him off-guard. Yoko smirked and the vines shot out at the surprised redhead, wrapping him in the thick green vines, "Now just hang on in there while I kill this little pest," Yoko said in a motherly-tone.

Struggling with the vines and too distracted, he didn't see a red blur jump past him.

"Alright enough of this, obviously I can't trust you guys with this so I'll kill him!"

Inuyasha stood a few feet away from the scene, his huge sword out in a battle stance. He grinned at the sight of the coward that has become his enemy and a huge pain in the ass, Naraku. "Okay thanks for taking care of Naraku this far but I don't need ya from here. Just go now," he waved his hand in a gesture that meant "get the hell away unless you wanna get sent to Hell." Yoko frowned and stood there not even taking a step, "No."

"Why the hell not?" he demanded.

Yoko's frown deepened, "Because brat, I have a mission and I'm going to finish it."

"But you did," he exclaimed, "Your boss just wanted you guys to help us and you did and now that we don't need you, your job here is done!"

"No."

"What??"

"Are you deaf half-breed?"

"I don't need your help!"

"I have a job to finish!"

"But you did finish it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you-,"

"Sit boy!!"

There was a loud crash as the half-dog demon pummeled into the ground and made a large crater. He stood back up quickly and glanced around for the source of the pain, finding the young raven hared girl glaring back at him with hands on her hips in a motherly like stance standing behind him. His dog ears twitched before he crossed his arms and grumbled, still holding his treasured sword.

Thinking he was forgotten, Naraku crawled his way toward an exit only to bump into a rather angry looking Hiei (Well Hiei's always like that but Naraku doesn't have to know that). Without even removing his eyes off of him, he kicked him in the forehead which sent the cruel half-demon sprawling across the grass and crashed into a nearby tree.

"So who gets to kill him?"

Everyone turned to see the still struggling Shuichi who had voiced his opinion out.

"I will since it was my quest to begin with," Inuyasha huffed and glared down at the half-demon.

Kagome nodded, "Well I'm sure you guys already know this but the jewel shards are in his forehead."

"Well duh!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Fine, fine, whatever…"

"Tetsusaiga!" he yelled out and with a large slash through the stomach, Naraku was soon panting, on his knees, and hands covering his broken armor.

"Hey Naraku," Naraku looked up at the mention of his name, "See you in Hell," and with that, the sword plunged into his forehead, the shards on the ground and his body turning into nothing but ashes.

Kagome picked up the remainder of the shards and took out the jar before putting them all in place. She was about to put the last shard into place when the others decided to join them. Shuichi finally broke out of the vines and Yusuke came running toward them, "H-Hey! Did we miss anything? Where's Naraku?" he asked as he looked around.

Kuwabara, who was behind him with Miroku and Sango, looked around as well, "Yeah where is he?"

"That's what's left of him," the fire demon said in a gruff voice and pointed to the piles of ashes.

"Aw damn, we missed the whole fight?"

"Yep," Inuyasha grinned, "Now who's superior."

"Wait you sound like you finished him off or something," Yusuke said.

…

"You did, didn't you…?"

…

"Damn it! You did," this time it was more of a statement.

"Yeah I did kid," Inuyasha smirked at the grumbling detective.

Kagome smiled at the two squalling before turning her attention to the last piece of the jewel glinting in the light. Breathing in deeply and slowly, she set determined eyes at the shard and the whole gang's attention turned as she placed it into its rightful place. Inuyasha stood behind her, gazing at the bright shining red jewel lifting out of her hands and floating in front of them.

His breath hitched as it glowed and a voice called out, "What is it that you wish for?"

The question seemed to be directed to Inuyasha. With a gulp he looked briefly at Kagome and when he saw tears shimmering in her eyes, tore his gaze away to look at the jewel.

"I…uhh…."

"Well?"

"I wish…to be…"

Kagome glanced at him for his wish. She sure wished he would become human so they could be together. She didn't really want to leave Inuyasha in truth.

Everyone's bodies tensed up as Inuyasha opened his mouth again.

"I wish…to become hu-,"

Something stopped him and he shook his head before clearing his throat, "I wish to become full demon," he said with full confidence.

Kagome sighed in hopelessness as the jewel grew brighter and brighter but she was also happy because it had really been his dream from the very start and she knew he never liked her very much to begin with.

"Very well," came the soft voice from the jewel and with that it disappeared.

Inuyasha glanced down at his body but didn't see any change, "That was it?? I don't feel any different."

As soon as those words left his mouth though, bright white light covered him from head to toe and after a few minutes it vanished as mysteriously as it came. Inuyasha still didn't look any different but he knew it worked because he could feel power coursing through his veins. He glanced at them with a smug grin before frowning in thought, "How are we going to get you guys out?"

Shuichi smiled, "We will simply use the entrance way we came from. Surely, if we could get here that way, we could get out that way."

Yoko patted his brother's back, "They would call you a genius only, I don't think Yusuke and the others understood you."

He smirked at the dumbfounded looks on both Kuwabara's and Yusuke's faces. "Can you translate that to English?" Yusuke asked.

"We will use the well," Shuichi sighed, "Honestly Yusuke; I'm surprised you can keep up with school if you're really that dumb."

"Actually I don't."

Shuichi sighed again, "What do you mean?"

"Kayko does all the work," Yusuke grinned and turned to walk toward the well with the ever silent Hiei behind him and Kuwabara trudging behind them.

Kagome shook her head with a grin before following Shuichi and Yoko, "I should get going too Inuyasha. Bye Sango, Miroku!"

"Bye Kagome!"

"Che…Whatever."

"Goodbye Lady Kagome!"

-

-

"So now what?"

"Well that's a case close for now."

"Do we get our break yet?"

Hiei leaned against the doorway toward the small office of their boss Koenma. The detectives had gone to Spirit World immediately after they got out from the well and filled Koenma on what had happened during the trip. Koenma stood on his chair and nodded as they all took turns telling the story, with Yusuke joking once in a while and Hiei adding a comment or two.

"Yes I believe so."

"Finally, I thought that case would never end!"

"Well now that it's summer vacation, let's go for ice-cream; I'm buying," the detective yelled out as they got out the portal and was walking around, "Who wants to come?"

"Oooh me! I am!!"

"Sure why not?"

"Great; what about you Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on!"

"Hn."

"Please Hiei, it'll be fun."

"Fine…"

"Cool, let's go now."

"But I have one question."

"Ohh? What is it Hiei?"

"What the hell is ice-cream?"

_**The End**_

**A/N: **Oh before I forget, I want to thank my reviewers for sticking with the story until the the end so thanks and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and on another note, I'm going to finally start working on my Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho story. My friend, Johnathon, is helping me with some of the ideas and since he's kind of a finatic on Naruto, he'll be loads of help. Thanks again for reading and please comment as this is the last chapter of the story. See you people and look out for the Naruto/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover that's going to be called **Mind Switch**. Later.


End file.
